Brain Drain/Transcript
opens as the title card song plays. Fade up on the Fanlair Fanboy: offscreen Ladies and gentlemen! to Fanboy, he is holding a microphone Fanboy: Behold as those death-defying daredevils of derring-do, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Chum giggles perform their most mind-begoggling stunt ever! to Chum Chum in a bathtub, he imitates applause Fanboy: Now watch, if you dare, as the to the bathtub Bathtub of Fury, dotted lined arrow trails down the stairs speeds down the Stairway of Doom, walks over a ramp as the arrow follows over the Jump Ramp of Regret, arrow ends pointing at a wet sponge on the floor and lands on the damp kitchen Sponge up of the sponge of Spongy!...Ness. in the bathtub Okay, Chum Chum, let's get this party started! Loofah. Chum Chum: up a loofah sponge Check! Fanboy: Grout cleaner. Chum Chum: up a grout cleaner bottle Cheeeeeck! Fanboy: Rubber duckey. squeaking I'll take that as a check. All systems are go. down in the tub Fanboy ready! Chum Chum: sits down too Chum Chum ready! Yo: materializes behind Chum Chum Yo ready! Hiiii, Chum Chum! him up and nuzzles him Did my little cutie miss me? giggles Fanboy: Hm? Hm? Hm? Yo Hmm? her shoulder Yo, how did you do that? Yo: Oh! her cell phone I used the transporter cell phone my daddy bought me. up of the phone It's from twelve years in the future. Fanboy: Uh...neat. is kissing Chum Chum I-I mean, out of the tub, Yo! We're way too heavy now. Yo: Hmhmhm! Oh, well, then I'll make it much lighter! to de-materialize with Chum Chum gasps, then smacks away the phone. He grabs Chum Chum, and they wrestle Fanboy: Give him back, Yo! gets Chum Chum back, and Yo gets back her phone Yo: BUT I WANT HIM! Fanboy: Too bad, crazypants! As long as there's a brain in my head, Chum taps his head I will never ever let you take Chum Chum for your toy collection. Chum Chum: overlapping Mmmmmhmm. Yo: But he wants to be with me! He just doesn't know it yet. de-materializes Chum Chum: Thanks, Fanboy! Now let's make stunt history! Fanboy: Abso-tively! and Chum Chum start flapping Okay, on three. duck One... start to tilt the tub ...two... tub tilts ...THREEEEEEEEEE!!!!! bathtub rolls down the staircase and goes up the ramp to outside, [[Hank] is reading the newspaper while a seagull sips his coffee. The bathtub crashes out of the Fanlair roof in the background. Neither of them notice] to Fanboy and Chum Chum in the tub Fanboy: Ahhhh-how! Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho hoo hoo! Hoo hoo hoo! Chum Chum: overlapping I like it! Boy, this is fun! Ooh ooh ooh ah ah! slap hands and bounce out of the tub as it suddenly stops flying Fanboy/Chum Chum: Woo-hoo!/Yippie! bathtub falls down below them, they float for several seconds and cower Chum Chum: Good thing we wore our emergency parachutes! a cord on his underwear activating a parachute, he floats upward Whee! Fanboy: Yep, good thing we -- a string on his hand Uh-oh. his hand revealing a note "Dear Fanboy, don't forget to put on your parachute. Love, Fanboy." Aww, and he put little hearts. seagull goes by. Camera zooms out and, after a few seconds, Fanboy starts falling down, screaming Fanboy: a cord stuck to his neck Hey, what's this cord do? it, his head flap opens Huh. brain pops out Huh. some sort of dopey expression Heh. falling and screaming view begins to spin and the scene changes to say "ZOK!!" The screen breaks revealling Fanboy lying on the floor groaning, his head flap ajar. His brain hits him and bounces across the floor, finally rolling under the couch Chum Chum: offscreen, flying down Wowie! lands Haha! That was awesome. parachute covers him. Fanboy is heard giggling strangely Fanboy? out to the TV. Fanboy comes up, his eyes are looking in different directions and he speaks in some sort of deep dopey voice Fanboy: Hoo hoo! pounds the TV NARWHAL! OOOOOOH! Chum Chum: up to him and tugs his cape What's the matter? Did you bump your head? his open head flap Should this be open? inside Fanboy: strangely Tickley! to the inside of Fanboy's head Chum Chum: Fanboy! Your brain is gone! is gone" echos. He looks over Fanboy's face Fanboy: feels Chum Chum's face NARWHAL! Chum Chum: What? snorts It's me! puts his right fist in his mouth Your best pal! Chum Chum! Fanboy: fist CHUM CHUM! up other fist Who? right fist in mouth again Chum Chum: gasps You don't remember me? Uhh... pause That's okay. Fanboy wiggles his tongue We'll just get you a new brain, and then you'll be Fanboy's tongue right back to being Fanboy. Sound good? uses his foot to scratch his cheek like a dog, then gives a thumbs up, before turning it over to thumbs down and blows a raspberry Chum Chum: Great! his thumb into his mouth Wait right here. Chum goes over to the fridge. Cut to the inside of the fridge door as Chum Chum opens it and searches. Behind him in the background, Fanboy is dragging his butt on the ground like a dog and laughing. Chum Chum opens the emergency brain box Chum Chum: It's empty! up of the empty box How many times do I gotta say it? If you use the last replacement brain, don't put the frige door and throws away box empty carton back in the fridge! on the sponge Huh? The Sponge of Spongyness! We can use this for a brain. I'll just teach Fanboy how to be himself again, and the sponge will soak up all the information! Easy! shifts to the table, Fanboy is trying to close his head flap which is still open. Chum Chum jumps over him, tosses the sponge into Fanboy's head and closes the head flap. Fanboy's eyes spin rapidly in their sockets, then there is a "ding" sound as Fanboy starts to feel different Chum Chum: Fanboy, are you all right? blinks one eye at a time and flaps Fanboy: NARWHAL! the couch, Fanboy is bouncing on his head while Chum Chum holds a Frosty Freezy Freeze Fanboy: Okay, the first thing you need to know to be Fanboy, is how much you love Frosty Freezy Freezes! Fanboy: clapping Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Hoo hoo! Chum Chum: Now here. Try some. chirrs and grabs the cup, he places on his head like a bucket full of sand and reveals it like a sandcastle. He then puts the cup on Chum Chum's head Chum Chum: laugh Good... the kitchen, Fanboy is on the table in fetal position. Chum Chum has some bread out Chum Chum: Now, here's how to make your favorite food: Toasted mayonnaise sandwich! First, we put some bread in the -- has the toaster in his mouth No, no-no-no-no! Food goes in your mouth. spits the toaster at Chum Chum Fanboy: Righty-o! Food goes in mouth. buck teeth forward opening head flap and flips the bread into it and burps Chum Chum: Good... to a close up of Fanboy's brain under the couch. Zoom out to reveal Chum Chum playing Checkers Chum Chum: nervously Iiiit's your mooove! stomps by in the background, wearing a soup pot on his head and banging pans Fanboy (variously): I'm a little teapot! Shout, shout, shout! This is my spout! into three This is my spout! away Chum Chum: Okay! giggling I'll just move your piece for you. angry A-GAIN! materializes on top of Chum Chum's head Yo: Oh, heeeeey, Chum Chum! Checkers, huh? Fun! away You know, I -- him and runs for the door Gotcha! Whoo! around Fanboy: offscreen I, a-hit, my head. weirdly Yo: Uh, what's with Fanboy? Isn't he gonna try and stop me or anything? Chum Chum: nervously, talking loudly He lost his brain, slides by in the foreground, so I replaced it with a sponge, comes through the door acting like a firetruck to soak up how to be him again! Ha ha ha! slides down a post Luckily, everything's back to normal! Heh. Heh. Heh. peeks out over Chum Chum's shoulder Fanboy: Hiya, Chirp Chirp! Chum Chum's nose and makes a buzzer noise Chum Chum: Chum Chum. Fanboy: Yo Hiya, thing I don't know! Chum Chum: This is Yo! foot scratches like a dog again You know her! At least you used to. Fanboy: Yo...I feel like there's something I'm supposed to remember about you. himself against her and looks up and down Hey, want to see how Chirp Chirp taught me my time tables? on the floor giggling, then crashes into a wall Chum Chum: No, no, no, NO! Not our corn chip castle! off munches something off camera Yo: Fanboy lost his brain? I didn't even know he had one to lose. on something, looks under the couch to see Fanboy's brain and picks it up. Reads the tag on it "Property of Fanboy". gasps Wait a minute... puts Fanboy's brain in her backpack Chum Chum: tired I put him down for a nap. on couch, Yo closes her backpack Did you need something, Yo? Yo: Uh, just to say how bad I feel for you. on the couch Without his brain, Fanboy barely knows who you are! him You must feel so lost, and hurt, and alone! a sailor hat on his head So alone!!! Chum Chum: nervously Uh, not really. Um, off sailor hat maybe a little. Yo: Just feel how tense you are. to stop him from leaving Chum Chum: I should go make sure he's not mad at the alarm clock again. to Fanboy in the bedroom Fanboy: angry Oh, look at me! I can tell time! alarm clock with mallet Big whoop! on the couch Yo: Maybe I'' can help you with Fanboy! ''gasps In fact, I can move in here tonight! Chum Chum: You? Move into the Fanlair? Yo: Well, that way I'll be close by so I can dress you, and brush your hair, and dip you in chocolate -- and quickly rephrases what she was saying I mean...I can be here to help you. With him. Chum Chum: Hmm, maybe, Yo. off the couch Uh, be right back, I gotta boil some hot dogs. Fanboy likes a steamy mug of hot dog water when he wakes up from his naps. exits Yo: giggles He's almost mine. down and giggles some more to the bedroom Fanboy: on a pillow then notices a picture on the nighttable, falls off the bed Hey, it's me and Chirp Chirp. eyes are apart No. eyes and thinks No, not Chirp Chirp... sponge in his head sparks Chum Chum! off a stickynote on photo revealing Yo And that Yo thing always tries to take Chum Chum! to Yo playing with Scampers on the couch. Close up of her as Fanboy's shadow looms her Fanboy: I know what you're trying to do. Yo: Huh? Fanboy: You're trying to get close to Chum Chum so you can take him! Yo: Mmm... up a ball of yarn Look! a ball of Yarn! yarn Fanboy: clapping Ooh! Yarn! over to it La la la la la on it I'm a cat! Ruff! Ruff! sneaks up on Fanboy and opens his head flap, takes out the sponge, rings out some of its water, spins and puts it back. A shut down sound is heard as Fanboy appears to relax himself Chum Chum: holding a soup pot Here's your hot dog water, Fanboy. And I let it sit, so it has a nice skin across the top. Fanboy: back NARWHAL! Chum Chum: Fanboy, it's me, chirp chirp! Fanboy: Chum Chum's face NARWHAAAAAAL! Chum Chum: pot away, breaking down HE'S GETTING WORSE! I FAILED, YO! I COULDN'T MAKE HIM BETTER! AND NOW, HE'S GONE! FOREVER! sobbing Yo: Aww. Fanboy aside It's okay. We'll come back later and build him a nice cage, so we can take care of him together. But for now, I think you'll feel better if you come home with me and sit on my doll shelf, in a sailor suit. Chum Chum: sighs Maybe you're right. her backpack is leaking and points to it Eh, Yo, something in your backpack is leaking. Yo: her eyelashes fall off No! Don't! Chum Chum: her backpack and gasps, takes Fanboy's brain out You took Fanboy's brain! Yo: Uh, no, I didn't! I found it under the love seat. brain back Chum Chum: That old excuse? Give me that brain! begin to wrestle, during this, Fanboy walks by in the background Fanboy: La la la la la to the table Yeah, I'm gonna have a sandwich. some bread and puts a wrench on one slice Chum Chum: the background Give me that brain, Yo! brain slips out of their hands and lands on Fanboy's sandwich Fanboy: sandwich Mmm. Even better. Chum struggles to get to Fanboy, but Yo stops him Fanboy: mouth to eat Ahhhhhhh... Chum Chum: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Fanboy: ...Ahhhhhhhhh...hmm? stops Oh, food goes in mouth. buck teeth, opening head flap, and tosses sandwich inside shifts to the inside of Fanboy's head, Fanboy's brain buckles up and starts to work at a control center. Fanboy's eyes spin in their sockets as a power up sound plays, and a "ding" sound is heard as he returns to his old self. Fanboy turns to look at Chum Chum and Yo Chum Chum: FANBOY!!! Fanboy: angry Yo! Get your hands off my Chum Chum! brain pushes a lever and Fanboy spits out the sponge. The brain then presses a button making Fanboy throw it and, in slow motion, it hits Yo, stunning her. Fanboy runs up to her, very mad Fanboy: furious Grrrr...YO!!! Yo: crazy Bye! de-materializes Chum Chum: Fanboy, you remember me! Fanboy: How could I forget you, Chummerson, old bean? You're my best friend. hug, but Fanboy squeezes Chum Chum so hard that he spits his brain out. Chum Chum's eyes roll Chum Chum: AHHHHH! away NARWHAL! NARWHAL! Fanboy: Don't worry, Chum Chum, I won't let you deal with this alone! buck teeth, releasing brain Duh da da da duh! offscreen Fanboy/Chum Chum: NARWHAL! hit their heads NARWHAL! out on their brains Category:Transcripts